je ne veux pas le voir souffrir!
by xarinam
Summary: Wilson se fait kidnapé, par la faute de qui? On se le demande vraiment XD. Wilson va subir des tortures juste parce qu'House est son meilleur ami ou bien parce qu'il l'aim... House/Wilson
1. Chapter 1

Plonger dans le noir, Wilson se réveilla. Ne se souvenant pas de la veille, il pensa qu'il avait un peu trop forcé sur les bierres avec House. Mais à ce moment,, il se souvint qu'il était en froid avec House depuis deux jours parce qu'il avait osé se faire passé pour lui sur un site de rencontre et depuis pleins de gens l'appelaient et pas de que filles!!! Il soupira en essayant de réfléchir mais il remarqua soudainement que ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient attachés. Il essaya de se débattre quand il entendit mes pas de quelqu'un. Il releva la tête pour voir un homme assez grand s'approché de lui.

???: A enfin réveillé Jimbo.

Wilson: Qui êtes-vous?

???: Moi? Personne.

Wilson: Pourquoi m'avez vous kidnappé?

???: Juste pour me venger.

Wilson: Si vous avez un cancer sachez que je n'y suis pour rien.

???: Je n'ai pas de cancer.

Wilson: Alors pourquoi avoir kidnapé un oncologue?!

???: A cause d'un enfoiré de docteur que vous connaissez.

Wilson: House...

___________________________________________________________________________

House vit Cuddy qui s'avençait vers lui et il s'empressa de faire demi-tour, puis après que numéro 13 se soit mit à sa hauteur elle lui demanda.

13: Le patient est de l'autre côté alors pourquoi on fait demi-tour?

House: Parce que je trouve que Foreman a un peu grossi à force de passé trop de temps au lit.

L'homme en question soupira tandis que numéro 13 rougissait. Après avoir fait un grand détour, ils allèrent à la chambre de leur patient où les attendaient Cuddy.

House: Surtout ne regardez pas la sorcière dans les yeux, elle pourait vous changez en pierre.

Les assistants rentrèrent dans la chambre mais la doyenne lui bloqua le chemin.

Cuddy: House, nous devons parler.

House: Oh non maman faut que j'aille aider mon patient.

Cuddy: Vous n'allez jamais voir vos patients et vous le faites aujourd'hui seulement pour m'éviter!

House: Bon d'accord je me suis fait passé pour Wilson sur un site de rencontre mais c'est pas pour sa que je mérite des heures de consultations en plus!

Cuddy: Vous avez quoi?!

En soupirant il répéta calmement.

House: Moi, Gragory House, je me suis fait passé pour James Wilson votre oncologue chéri sur un site de rencontre.

Cuddy: J'avais bien entendu la première fois mais pourquoi je vous aurais rajouté des heures de consultations?

House: Parce que l'un des fan de Wilson est venu l'autre jour et c'est fait passé pour un malde seulement pour le voir et l'a un peu plus que dragué...

Cuddy: Vous pouvez pas vous empêché de mettre les autres dans des situations impossibles... mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Wilson n'est pas venu travailler ce matin et il ne m'a pas prévenu à l'avance.

House: Ah on dirait que St Jimmy n'est pas aussi parfait qu'on le croyait.

Cuddy: House, vous savez que c'est très étrange de sa part de pas venir travailler. Même quand il a 39°C de fièvre il demande à quelqu'un de lui apporter ses dossiers.

House: Ok, j'ai compris je vais l'appelé.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Wilson pendant que Cuddy l'engueulait.

Cuddy: House les portables sont interdits dans les hopitaux!

House: Ah mince! On va essayé quand même... Sa marche quand même! WOUAH!!!

Malheureusement c'était le répondeur donc il racrocha.

House: Ah ben non sa a pas marché...

Cuddy: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

House: Ben il répond pas...

Cuddy: Vous ne savez pas où il peut être?

House: Vous avez essayé chez lui?

Cuddy: J'y suis même allé mais il n'y était pas.

House: Ah mais oui! Je vous ai pas dit, on a commencé une partie de cache-cache. Il est super fort à ce jeu vous trouvez pas?

Cuddy: House je ne rigole pas! Si c'est encore l'une de vos blagues, vous allez m'entendre!

Et c'est ouke à ce moment que son équipe sortit, Cuddy retourna dans son bureau et House ne pût s'empêché de perncher la tête pour mieu matter les fesses de Cuddy même si il s'inquiétait pour son seul et véritable ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Wilson et Cuddy avait appelé la police. Mais ce qui énervait le plus House, c'est que ces "inconnus" osaient fouillé dans les affaires de son ami et sa il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de le faire! Mais ce qui l'enrageait le plus c'est que Wilson avait totalement disparu de la circulation. Personne ne savait où il était et la dernière fois qu'il avait disparu sans prévenir quelqu'un c'était après la mort d'Amber, quand il l'avait abandonné... Et si c'était sa dernière blague qui avait fait partir... Il devait le retrouver le plus vite possible il allait pas perde son seul ami pour ça alors qu'il avait fait bien pire!

Dans le noir, Wilson n'en pouvait plus. Il avait froid et surtout faim (quel idée de n'avoir mangé qu'un sandwitch il y a deux jours... enfin il faut dire qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se faire kidnapé). D'ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait kidnaper parce qu'il y était l'ami d'un crétin fini, d'un emmerdeur de diagnosticien et encore il restait sourit légèrement quand il se souvînt du nombre de gens qui lui avaient dit que House le mettrait dans des situations impossibles et Wilson qui pensait qu'il avait déjà subît le pire quand il l'avait frappé, quand ses comptes banquaires ont été bloqués, quand sa voiture avait été emmené à la fourière, quand par sa faute il ne pouvait plus faire de prèscriptions, quand il l'avait emmerder quand il dormait chez lui, quand il lui prenait tout le temps son argents sans demander (d'ailleurs si il se souvînt bien c'est avec son argents que House s'était payé sa moto), quand il lui fait payer ses repas tous les jours, quand il a besoin de soutien après la mort d'un de ses patients il se fout de "st Jimmy", quand en publique il se moque de lui, quand il vient tout le temps le déranger mais lui se fait virer quand il veut lui parler, quand il lui pique tout le temps ses affaires, quand il a tout fait pour qu'il s'énerve à l'enterrement de son père, quand ils ont été mis en garde à vue par sa faute, quand il a organisé l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Chase chez lui et ben non, il fallait qu'il lui prouve le contraire en emmerdant tellement un homme qu'il se vengeait sur lui. Il soupira, les gens avaient peut-être raison en lui disant de le laisser tomber mais quand il était partit deux mois après la mort d'Amber, il avait sentit un tel vide qu'il avait même prié pour ne plus jamais ressentir ça mais bien sûr, en ce moment où il était seul dans le noir, enchainé et que personne ne savait où il était, il ressentait ce même sentiments. Il ne pensait qu'à House. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui? Est-ce qu'il a deviné que c'était de sa faute qu'il était dans cette situation? Est-ce qu'il s'en voulait de sa dernière blague? Malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait plus se poser de question car son kidnapeur venait d'arriver. Et il venait de penser qu'il ne savait rien de lui, même pas ce que lui avait fait House, ou ce qui comptait lui faire.

???: Salut Jimbo alors bien dormi?

Wilson: ...

???: T'es pas bavard mon ptit Jimbo, c'est dommage surtout que je comptait appelé votre ami.

Wilson: Quoi?!

Le kidnapeur ne lui répondit pas et sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de House. Etant donné qu'il 'avait appelé sur le numéro de son bureau il répondit ce qui ne se serait jamais passé si il l'avait appelé chez lui.

House: Quoi?!

???: James Wilson.

House: Quoi?! Qui êtes-vous?!

???: Vous me connaissez mais ce n'est pas sa qui compte. Si je vous appelle c'est pour vous parlez du Dr James Wilson. Enfin je voulais vous le passer mais le petit Jimbo n'est pas très bavard aujourd'hui.

Wilson: House!

House: Wilson! Bon sang! Espèce de con je sais pas qui tu es mais si tu fais du mal à Wilson je te préviens...

Il se tût, il avait entendu un hurlement en fond. Il savait que ce bâtard venait de blesser Wilson. Foreman qui s'était rapproché avec le reste de l'équipe au moment où House avait crié le nom de Wilson et mis l'haut-parleur pour suivre la conversation donc House posa le combiné.

???: Tu vois mon petit Greg c'est moi qui menace sinon le petit Jimbo va avoir bobo.

House: Wilson sa va?

Wilson: Oui...Ne...Ne t'inquiet pas...

Wilson halletait et faisait tout pour qu'House ne remarque pas qu'il avait trop mal mais sans résultat.

???: Voyons Jimbo n'as tu pas honte de mentir à ton meilleur ami. Ne t'inquiet pas Greg, si le ptit Jimbo a crié c'est parce que je lui ai écrasé sa main et je ferais bien pire ne t'inquiet pas.

House: Bon sang Wilson comment t'as fait pour te mettre dans cette merde!

???: Si tu permets je vais le dire à sa place. C'est à cause de vous.

Dans le bureau d'House tout le monde le regardait tandis que ce dernier s'effondra dans sa chaine. Wilson était en danger et par sa faute... Il mit un moment pour passer l'état de choc puis se ressaisit.

House: Si c'est contre moi que vous en avez laissez Wilson partir et je prendrais sa place!

Wilson: Non! Greg ne fais pas sa!

???: Comme c'est mignon le ptit Jimbo veut protéger son ami à tout prix. Tu vas pas me dire qu'il est gentil avec toi et qu'il mérite que tu meurs pour lui.

House: Je vous intedis de le tuer!

Cette fois ci le cri fût étouffé mais House et son équipe pûrent entendre un craquement qui les inquiéta encore plus.

???: Greg, Greg, Greg... Je vous l'ai dit c'est moi qui tire les ficelles.

House: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

???: Moi rien juste vous faire du mal.

House: Alors torturé moi à sa place! Wilson ne vous a rien fait! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait?!

???: Je te le rappellerais plus tards, pour l'instant je veux te laissé te torturer l'esprit en pensant aux jolies petites tortures que je vais infliger à ce petit Jimbo.

House: Non!

Mais sa ne servait à rien le kidnapeur avait racroché.

Numéro13: C'était qui?

House: Mais j'en sais rien!

Et il sortit aussi vite que sa jambe lui permetait pour aller prévenir Cuddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy: Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui c'est?

House: Mais puisque je vous dit que non!

Cuddy: En tout cas, lui vous connait, c'est pour sa qu'il a...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car House venait de baisser la tête pour par qu'elle voit son expression triste qu'il avait sur le visage.

Cuddy: Je... Je suis désolée House! Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était de voter faute...

House: Mais pourtant sa l'est!

Cuddy: House, ne vous inquiété pas, la police va le retrouver et va enfermé se malade!

House: Et si il le retrouve pas?

Cuddy eût du mal a reconnaître la voie de House. Et pourquoi? Il y avait une certaine émotion que l'on ressentait quand il avait prononcé ces mots que l'ont avait jamais entendu avant dans sa voie et pour cause les intonations de sarcasmes, de joie et de tout ce qui faisait House ont été remplacé par de la tristesse et de la douleur. Entendre cette voie déchira le coeur de Cuddy qui se leva pour aller prendre le diagnosticien dans ses bras et ce dernier étrangement se laissa faire, enfin juste quelques minutes avant que le House sarcastique ne refasse surface en posant ces mains sur ses fesses en disant:

House: Non mais je dit sa à cause des poulets. C'est vrai sa on les payent et ils sont pas fichu d'attrapper un malade mental!

La doyenne soupira d'exaspération et relâcha le docteur et retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau.

Cuddy: Bon en attendant allez faire des consultations.

House: Et pourquoi?!

Cuddy: Pour avoir tripoter les fesses de votre suppérieure.

House: Vous avez pas de coeur! Je peux pas travailler, je m'inquiet trop pour mon ptit Jimmy!

Cuddy: Justement c'est pour cela que je ne vous donne pas de cas, vous pouriez faire une erreurs de jugement tellement vous êtes triste.

Il grogna en sortant et se dirigea vers les consultations et personne osa l'approcher avec le regard de tueur qu'il avait même si au fond de lui il était triste. Sans regarder les patients dans la salle d'attente il rentra dans une salle enfin plus précisément la salle où il avait caché sa psp. Après l'avoir récupéré, il s'allongea sur la table d'examination et continua sa partie.

House était assis dans son canapé, sa jambe droite étendu sur la table basse, et il était entrain de regarder un film. Il n'avait même pas manger, son estomac était trop noué pour qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. Soudain quelqu'un frappa comme un fou contre sa porte, il soupira, sortit sa petite boite orange de sa poche et avala de pilule. Si c'était Cuddy qui venait encore pour le réconforter il l'emmerderait pendant un mois. Il ouvrit la porte violament.

House: Cuddy si c'est pour...

Ses mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge. Wilson! C'était Wilson qui était en face de lui! Même avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit il avait prît le plus jeune dans ses bras et le relâcha aussi vite et ce dernier sourit légèrement.

Wilson: On dirait que je t'ai manqué.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'House remarqua dans quel état était son ami, il avait les cheveux gras, ses paumettes saillantes montrait qu'il n'avait pas dût manger depuis qu'il avait disparût mais le plus important c'est qu'il était couvert d'hématomes. Mais il s'en moquait, il était si content de le voir. Et oui vous avez bien entendu, Grégory House était content! D'ailleurs comment il a réussi à s'échapper?

House: Comment t'as réussi à t'enfuir?

Wilson: J'ai réussi à l'assomer quand il avait le dos tourné mais il a peut-être réussi à me suivre!

House comprit qu'il était mort de trouille vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait parlé et aussi car "St Jimmy" était un livre oubert pour House.

House: Ne t'inquiet pas mon ptit Jimmy, tu n'as rien à craindre avec tonton Gregy. Ils sourirent tous les deux, mais soudain House entendît un coup de feu et il ne pût empêcher les larmes coulés quand il vît qu'une tâche rouge se formait sur la chemise de Wilson et ce dernier s'effondra mais House le rattrapa dans ses bras et l'allongea par terre en s'agenouillant à côté de lui sans prêter attention aux douleurs de sa jambe. Wilson pleurait pendant que le diagnosticien lui sera la main.

Wilson: Greg...

House: Jimmy je t'en prie ne meurs pas!

Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro des urgences.

W; Greg... J'ai si froid...

House: Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas james, je t'aime...

Wilson: Je...

Non, ce n'était pas possible! Wilson ne pouvait pas être mort! Les larmes aux yeux, il releva la tête pour voir l'assassin mais soudainement il se réveilla en sursaut. Il mît un moment a comprendre qu'il s'était endormi et que ce n'était qu'un cauchemards. Il soupira de soulagement et passa sa main sur son visage et il remarqua qu'il avait vraiment pleuré. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes juste avant que Cuddy rentre dans la salle.

Cuddy: House vous avez des patients qui vous attendent alors arrêter de dormir!

Et elle ressortit aussi vite. Le diagnosticien soupira, d'abord il est triste parce que son meilleur ami avait été kidnapé par sa faute donc il ressentait des remords ce qui lui était jamais arrivé et maintenant il faisait des rêves débiles! Il n'était pas amoureux de James Evans Wilson!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Des sanglots... Ses sanglots... voila la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre dans cet endroit sinistre. Depuis que ce malade dégénéré avait appelé House à côté de lui, plus rien. Son kidnappeur n'était même pas venu pour lui parler comme il l'avait fait au début, enfin plutôt l'enquiquiner avec son surnom débile ou de lui marcher sur les mains. Mais le pire ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire, enfin tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait le torturé mais pas comment mais sa ce n'était rien. Le pire c'est que ce batard avait dit à House que c'était de sa faute si il s'était fait kidnappé, bon c'était vrai mais il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit au courant. Si il s'en était sortit, il aurait dit à tout le monde qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était lui et pas une autre personne qui s'était fait kidnappé mais il ne lui aurait jamais avoué les vrai faits. C'était une des raisons pourquoi Wilson pleurait. Il n'avait jamais supporté de faire de la peine à son ami alors lui mettre son kidnapping sur sa conscience (enfin imaginant qu'il ait une conscience car il savait très bien qu'House lui avait donné ce rôle depuis très longtemps d'où son surnom de Jimminy Cricket. Et James ne voulait pas lui admettre mais il adorait ce surnom et ce rôle car ça lui prouvait qu'House tenait vraiment à lui) c'en était trop.

Mais aussi si il pleurait c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas si il allait mourir, si il allait jamais s'en sortir, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé et qu'il était mort de faim,que sa main lui faisait attrocement souffrir, qu'il avait peur de ne jamais revoir sa famille, l'extérieur, la lumière du soleil, ses amis, ses collègues, House...

Soudainement il entendu le premier bruit qui ne venait pas de lui : une porte qui s'ouvre. Et malheureusement ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui venait le sauvé mais seulement le malade dégénéré. Il soupira en essuyant très vite ses larmes juste avant qu'il allume la lumière et Wilson avait tellement l'habitude d'être plongé dans le noir qu'il dût fermer les yeux et malheureusement il n'aurait jamais dût faire ça car il ne vit pas l'autre malade l'attrapé par les cheveux et tiré sa tête en arrière.

???: Et ben alors Jimbo qui t'as appris les bonnes manières? Quand quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce on le salut et on ne l'ignore pas en fermant les yeux!

Wilson: Et on vous a jamais dît de ne pas kidnapper les oncologues qui sauvent des vies?

Le malade le lacha en rigolant et s'éloigna légèrement.

???: Toi? Sauvé des vies?! Me laisse pas rire! Vous les oncologues vous ne vous servez des malades que comme des cobays, vous n'essayez même pas de les sauver.

Wilson: Non! Je fais tout mon possible pour les sauver!!!

Le fou le plaqua contre le mur en l'étranglant et sortit un couteau de sa poche. Le chatain essaya de se libérer mais sans résultat et le kidnappeur lui fit une longue entaille sur sa joue.

???: Ecoute moi bien je t'interdis de me mentir!!!

Wilson: Je ne mens pas! Je tiens à mes patients!!! Je fais tous pour les sauver!

???: Mais oui bien sûr pour toi ce ne sont que des numéros! Avoue-le!

Il planta le couteau dans son bras et le fit descendre dans sa chaire. Wilson ne pouvait rien faire à part hurler et pleurer parce que l'autre le maintenait toujours au mur.

???: Alors?!

Wilson: Oui! Arrêtez! Je dirais tout ce que vous voulez!!!

Le kidnappeur sourit et retira le couteau violament, et il relacha l'emprise sur le cou du docteur et se releva tandis que Wilson compressa la plaie pour empêcher une hémoragie.

???: Bon écoute, on va jouer à un jeu. Je vais te poser des questions et si ta réponse ne me va pas...

Wilson: Vous allez encore me planter le couteau?

???: Oh non je vais pas réutiliser le couteau sa serait pas drole tu t'y attends trop.

Il claqua des doigts et la porte se rouvrit pour laisser rentrer deux hommes assez balèze qui le plaquèrent au sol et qui l'empêchaient totalement de bouger.

???: Alors première question. Pourquoi es-tu l'ami de ce con de Gregy?

_____________________________________________________________

Quelques minutes plus tôt.

House était dans son bureau avec toute son é que lui regardait General Hospital sur sa télévision portative, numéro 13 s'occupait du courrier de son patron, Foreman lisait un magazine sur la médecine, Kutner lui lisait une bd et Taub lui faisait ses mots croisés. Depuis que Wilson avait disparût il y a plus d'une semaine, Cuddy ne leur avait donné aucun cas important et même si House ne voulait pas l'admettre sa le rassurait légèrement car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer surtout depuis qu'il avait fait ce cauchemard. Son esprit tordu de diagnosticien avait tout identifier sous tout les angles et malheureusement son diagnostique ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il avait conclut que son rêve avait révélé son amour pour l'oncologue... Lui, Grégory House ne pouvait pas aimer son meilleur ami James Wilson, d'abord parce que c'était un garçon mais il devait admettre que c'était la seule personne qu'il pouvait supporter, et il devait admettre qu'il ne pourait pas vivre sans lui (et il espèrait que Wilson ressentait la même chose pour lui, même si il savait qu'il ne l'aimerais jamais),que c'était la seule personne envers qui il c'est escusé et à deux reprises même,parce qu'il a risqué sa vie juste parce qu'il lui aît demandé et surtout sa expliquerait pourquoi il avait organisé avec Amber une garde partagé. Il soupira quand le téléphone sonna, il mit directement l'haut-parleur et commença a faire mumuse avec sa balle en mousse.

House: Si vous êtes pas en danger de mort et que votre cas n'est pas interressant vous pouvez tout de suite raccrochez!

???: Donc je dois torturer ton pote jusqu'aux portes de la mort pour que tu acceptes mon appel?

Quand ils reconnurent cette voie, tous s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activités et House ne rattrapa même pas sa balle.

House: Non! Passez moi Wilson je veux lui parler!

???: Désolé Gregynounet mais je ne peux pas je ne suis pas avec lui pour l'instant. Si je vous appelle c'est pour vous dire que j'ai instalé une webcam dans la pièce où j'ai enfermé Wilson et que vous pouvez le voir sur l'adresse du site que je vous ai envoyé par courrier.

numéro13 fonça sur le courrier qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert et après un petit moment elle trouva la lettre et l'a donna à foreman qui tappa l'adresse sur internet. Une page web toute simple s'afficha avec une vidéo en ligne au milieu. Ils furent tous choqué quand ils remarquèrent que c'était bien Wilson qui était filmé.

???: Alors mon ptit Greg, la surprise te plait?

House: Libérez le! Je ferais tous ce que vous voulez! Je vous donnerais de l'argent! Je prendrais même sa place!

???: Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est impossible je veux te faire souffrir et quoi de mieu que de torturer ton meilleur ami? D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te considérait comme son meilleur ami. T'es juste un salop qui gache la vie de tout c'eux qui t'approches. Bon j'adorerais continuer à dire tout tes défauts mais je dois raccrocher je dois aller m'amuser.

House: Non! Attendez! Laissez moi au moin lui parler!

???: Euh... non.

Et il raccrocha. Ils regardèrent tous l'écran de l'ordinateur où on entendait Wilson pleurer jusqu'à ce que Numéro 13 aille avec Foreman prévenir le docteur Cuddy que le kidnappeur avait de nouveau appelé.

House, Kutner et Taub assistèrent à toute la scène, quand Wilson se fit poignarder et quand l'autre fou l'avait obligé a dire que c'était un mauvais docteur et sans coeur.

Kutner: Il se trompe! Wilson est l'un des meilleurs oncologues et tout le monde le sait!

House: Et oui on le sait tous! Et tout le monde sait que c'est un des seuls médecins qui s'inquiète autant pour ses petits enfants cancéreux enfin tout le monde sauf ce con vu qu'il l'oblige à dire de tels conneries.

Taub: On ne peut pas laisser ce malade en liberté! Il faut trouver un moyen pour l'arrêter!

House: Bravo Watson! Et vous avez un plan?!

Kutner: J'en ai un! La police pourait les localiser avec la webcam!

House: Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Kutner? Bon allez prévenir maman et la police et dites leur votre idée!

Les deux jeunes docteurs executèrent l'odre pendant qu'House regardait de nouveau l'ordi. Il prit légèrement peur quand il vit les deux balèze qui imobilisait son ami.

???: Alors première question. Pourquoi es-tu l'ami de ce con de Gregy?

... Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui pose une question de ce genre, c'est vrai que la réponse l'interressait mais bon il aurait préféré lui demandé en face plutôt que ce soit un sale con qui lui demande à sa place et en le menaçant de le torturer.

_____________________________________________________________

Wilson: Je ne sais pas... Parce qu'il est drôle...

???: Cela ne me convient pas.

Il s'avança vers Wilson et lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pendant que le médecin essayait de se débattre mais sans résultat. Et il sortit un briquet et l'approcha de son pied gauche.

_____________________________________________________________

House fût choqué de voir ça. Comme beaucoup de personne, il savait que les pieds étaient l'une des parties les plus sensibles du corps. Bon sang! La police avait interet à retrouver ce malade et à l'enfermer avant qu'il le voit sinon il lui aurait fait toutes les tortures qu'il va infliger à Wilson et même plus encore.

_____________________________________________________________

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le malade dégénéré lui brulait la plante des pieds. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de crier et de pleurer pendant qu'il continuait à lui poser la même question.

Wilson: Parce qu'il m'a aidé quand j'avais des problèmes et je sais que je peux compter sur lui!!!

Il continuait toujours de le bruler et lui demanda.

???: Et pourquoi vous avez dit que vous vouliez pas échanger vos places? Sa pourait être lui qui se ferait torturer et qui serait enchainé ici toute la journée.

Wilson: Parce que je ne veux pas! Sa ne vous regarde pas!

_____________________________________________________________

House balança le premier truc qu'il trouva sous sa main sous la colère et Cuddy par chance qui venait de rentrer pût éviter le pot à crayon qui passa cinq cm à côté d'elle.

Cuddy: Qu'est ce qui ce passe?! Vos collègues m'ont dit que ce malade avait mit une caméra pour qu'on voit tout ce qu'il lui fait?!

House: Oui! Et ce con de Wilson ne veut pas répondre à ses questions alors qu'il lui cramme les pieds!

Cuddy: Quoi?!

Elle fonça à côté d'House pour voir l'écran et elle poussa un léger cri de stupeur.

_____________________________________________________________

???: Bon pour la dernière fois! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à lui?!

Wilson: Parce que je l'aime!!!

Le malade enleva enfin le briquet, le rangea dans sa poche et claqua des doigts puis les deux hommes lachèrent Wilson. Ce dernier ce recroquevilla sur lui même et recommença a pleurer de plus belle en tremblant.

???: Et ben ça va être bien drôle.

Wilson: ... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ... a fait?

???: Bon je vais vous le dire, vu que vous devez aussi souffrir de cet amour à sens unique. Ce salop a prouver à ma femme que je l'avais trompé grâce à un diagnostique et à cause de lui je n'ai plus de femme et j'ai perdu tout mon argent à cause du divorce.

Wilson: Il vous a sauvé! Et vous voulez vous vengez!!!

Le fou écrasa son autre main qui était encore valide et ce dernier hurla.

???: Alors toi tu la fermes! Moi au moins elle m'aimait tandis que toi, la personne que t'aime n'est qu'un sale con qui ne t'aime pas. Et tu sais je penses pas qu'il t'aimera un jour je pense qu'il préférera choisir quelqu'un qui sauve vraiment des vies et qui est surtout une femme.

Après lui avoir dit ça, il sortit laissant de nouveau le pauvre médecin tout seul mais cette fois ci il laissa la lumière allumé et Wilson se remit à pleurer.

_____________________________________________________________

House fût choqué de cette révélation. Juste quelques heures plus tôt il s'avouait à lui même qu'il aimait Wilson et là il apprenait que c'était réciproque.

Cuddy: Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Vous étiez au courant?!

House: Non! Et puis c'est tous ce qui vous importe? James se fait torturer par ma faute!

Cuddy: Et vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce patient?

House: Mais non bon sang! Je vous l'aurais dit!

Cuddy: Ne vous inquiétez pas la police va vite le retrouver avec les informations qu'on vien d'avoir.

Elle se leva et commença à sortir du bureau mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers House.

Cuddy: House... J'espère que cela ne va rien changer entre vous deux.

Et elle partit et elle n'a pas pût voir le sourire d'House car maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux il allait tout faire pour sortir avec lui... enfin quand il l'auront sortit de cette merde d'ailleurs en pensant à sa il regarda de nouveau l'écran même si sa lui faisait mal de le voir pleurer il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder pour s'assurer que le malade ne lui ferait rien d'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux jours s'étaient encore écoulés. House n'avait pratiquement pas dormis, il n'avait pas quité son bureau une seule secondes, enfin si mais seulement pour aller au toilette sinon il en sortait pas, oreusement que Cuddy et Cameron étaient là pour lui apporter à manger sinon il se serait laisser mourir de faim.

D'ailleurs il n'était jamais seul, il y avait toujours Kutner avec lui soit à côté de lui pour regarder l'écran soit dans le fauteuil vers la porte où il s'endormait. Et souvent Cuddy venait le voir aussi pour s'assurer qu'il tenait encore le coup et s'assurer que Wilson ne se faisait pas encore torturer. Elle revint le voir quand Kutner dormait pour lui parler.

Cuddy: House, il faut qu'on parle.

House: Oh non moman je veux pas rentrer à la maison je vais bien.

Cuddy: Sa j'avais compris que vous ne vouliez pas rentrer chez vous même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux parler. House, vous n'allez pas laisser tomber Wilson parce qu'il... enfin parce qu'il...

House: M'aime? Bien sûr que si! Vous croyez quoi! Je ne le considère déjà plus comme mon ami! D'un côté sa m'a arrangé je n'ai pas eût à veiller pendant trois jours seulement pour m'assurer qu'il est encore vivant et que ce salop ne le torture pas encore à cause de moi! Non mais vous me prenez pour qui?! Il m'aime et alors?! Je vais pas le laisser tomber surtout après qu'il s'est fait torturer par ma faute!

Cuddy: Arrêtez... Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'avez fait que votre boulot en sauvant une personne qui était complétement folle. Il aurait dût vous remercier ce n'est pas de votre faute si il trompait sa femme.

Kutner: Elle a raison...

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand ils entendirent la voie de Kutner légèrement endormie.

House: Vous étiez pas sencé dormir?

Il bailla et se releva pour se poster derière eux pour regarder l'écran.

Kutner: Et ben je me suis réveillé... House vous devriez dormir aussi...

House: Merci mais je vais bien!

Cuddy: Il a raison. Allongez-vous au moins un petit moment, on vous réveillera dès qu'il se passe quelque chose.

House: Je vais très bien!

Cuddy: Bon vous allez vous reposez ou personne ne vous prescrira de la vicodin.

House: Et ben t'en pis vous allez me voir en manque et souffrir!

Elle le regarda étonné quand Taub rentra dans le bureau.

Taub: Euh... Docteur Cuddy... Les policiers viennent d'appeller ils ont retrouvé la maison du fou. C'est celle de Thomas Beltim. Il a été notre patient il y a un mois.

Cuddy: Ils vont agir dans combien de temps?

Taub: Ils ont dis qu'ils étaient déjà en routes.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'écran et ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils virent que des ambulanciers mettaient Wilson sur un brancard.

Kutner: Oreusement qu'ils ont agi vite.

House: Vite?! Sa fait pratiquement deux semaines! C'est vite pour vous?!!!

Kutner: Euh... non... Enfin.... je veux dire ... Euh je vais allez prévenir les autres.

Il se leva et partit vite, pendant que les autres allèrent dans le hall en attendant que l'ambulance arrive. Dix minutes plus tards, elle arriva et des brancardiers transportèrent Wilson en urgence. House essaya de les suivre mais Cuddy le retint par le bras.

Cuddy: House, maintenant qu'il est en sécurité allé vous reposez!

House: Non! Je veux m'en occuper!

Cuddy: Non! Vous allez vous reposez! On vous appelle dès que vous pourez allé le voir. Et pas de mais!

Il partit et alla s'allonger sur le canapé dans le bureau de Wilson. Quelques heures plus tards, Numéro 13 est venu le réveiller et l'emmena dans la chambre de Wilson et le laissa seul.

House était à la porte de la chambre et il fût pétrifier de voir dans quel état était son meilleur ami bien qu'il avait eût un avant gout avec la webcam, mais le voir en vrai c'était pire. Il était beaucoup plus maigre, ses deux mains étaient platrés, son bras et l'épaule étaient bandés ainsi que ses pieds. Il approcha une chaise à côté du lit, s'assit et serra la main du blessé. Ce dernier se réveilla et commença a s'agiter. House se leva et serra encore plus la main de Wilson.

House: Jimmy, calme toi. Tu es en sécurité.

Wilson: House... Je rêve c'est sa. J'en peux plus.

Il se remit à pleurer et House carressa ses cheveux pour le calmer.

House: Non tu ne rêves pas. Les policiers ont capturé le malade et ils t'ont retrouvé.

Wilson: Tu le jures? Mais comment ils m'ont retrouvé?

House: Grâce à la webcam qu'il avait installé pour qu'on voit tes tortures.

Wilson: Quoi?! Oh non... Dis moi pas que ... que t'as entendu tout ce que j'ai dis pendant les tortures.

House: Calme toi Jimmy il n'y a que moi et Cuddy qui sommes au courant.

Wilson: Et... Et ça te fais rien?

House: Si sa me rassure.

Wilson: Quoi?

Et sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, le pauvre blessé sentit les lèvres du diagnosticien se posé sur les siennes. Et après un court instant le plus vieu se releva pour permettre au chatain de reprendre son souffle.

Wilson: Et après tu veux me faire croire que je ne rêves pas?

Ils sourirent tous les deux et ce n'étaient pas les seuls, derrière le mur vitré Cuddy les regardait en souriant.


	6. Chapter 6

Après cinq jours à l'hopital, Wilson pouvait enfin sortir. Pendant ces cinq jours House ne le laissait pas seul une seule seconde et lui avait l'impression que tout le monde c'était passé le mot pour les empêchers d'être seuls tous les deux. Quand c'était pas Kutner qui se ramenait avec des ours en peluches c'était Cameron et Chase, quand c'était pas Cameron et Chase, c'était Numéro 13 et Foreman, quand c'était pas numéro 13 et Foreman, c'était Taub, quand c'était pas Taub c'était Cuddy, et quand c'était pas Cuddy, c'était les parents de Wilson. Et oui la "sorcière" avait eût la sublime idée de les appelés pour leur expliquer toute l'histoire et donc tout les jours ils restaient plusieurs heures dans la chambre de leur petit Jimmy d'amour. House n'en pouvait plus, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul avec son Jimminy, c'était trop demander?! Les seuls moments où il pouvait être seul avec lui c'était quand House fusillait chaque personne qui rentrait et qu'il les faisait dégager de la chambre en les menaçant avec sa canne pour laisser Wilson se reposer. Et ce dernier le remerciait toujours avec un baiser. Mais pour eux deux, il n'y avait pas que la journée qui était chargé, car même la nuit ils ne pouvaient pas se reposer car le petit Jimmy faisait d'énormes cauchemards qui le réveillait en pleurs et même si il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas réveillé House sa ne marchait pas car le diagnosticien se réveillait dès qu'il entendait les sanglots retenus de son Jimmy et il le prenait dans ses bras en lui carressant les cheveux.

Alors le matin du cinquième jours, House était limite à sauté de joie quand Kutner arriva avec un fauteuil roulant. Malheureusement pour Wilson, il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher à cause des brulures et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait plus faire: il avait du mal pour manger tout seul à cause des platres qu'il devait garder encore une semaine, et House adorait ce moquer de lui en lui donnant la "béqueter" et étrangement il faisait toujours exprès de lui mettre un morceau de nourriture (qu'il faisait amené par Kutner, surtout des pizzas) soit sur le bout du nez ou juste à côté de sa bouche et il ne se servait pas d'une serviette pour l'essuyé mais de sa langue et après l'avoir embrassé il rigolait de la couleur des joues de son ami.

Ils commencèrent à partir, ils étaient dans le hall où Cuddy les attendait pour leur dire aurevoir mais Kutner les rattrapa et posa un gros nounours sur les jambes de Wilson.

Kutner: Vous alliez l'oublié.

Wilson: Oh merci je comprends pas j'étais sûr que je l'avais mis dans mon sac.

Il ne pût parler plus longtemps avec le jeune médecin car House qui s'impatientait faisait avancé le fauteuil jusqu'à Cuddy. Elle se baissa et prit l'oncologue dans ses bras puis regarda le diagnosticien dans les yeux.

Cuddy: Vous avez intéret à bien vous occupé de lui, si il m'appelle pour se pleindre vous aurez encore plus d'heures de consultations.

House: Oui maman.

_____________________________________________________________

Ca faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient rentrés chez House. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé à regarder des films, Wilson dans les bras de House mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'interressaient aux films. C'était le silence complet enfin jusqu'à ce que Wilson se releve légèrement pour regarder House dans ses yeux.

Wilson: Est-ce... Hum... Est-ce qu'on est ... Euh...

House: Un couple?

Wilson : Euh oui...

Le plus vieu sourit quand il remarqua que l'autre n'osait plus le regarder en face et qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

House: A ton avis? Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais été prêt a échanger nos rôles dans le seul but de me faire torturer et non pour sauver la personne que j'aime?

Wilson: Tu ... Tu m'aimes vraiment?

Le diagnosticien explosa de rire quand il voyait l'autre rougir encore plus, depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Wilson, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge et il l'embrassa.

House: T'en as d'autres questions idiotes?

Wilson: Euh non...

House: Tu sais que j'adore quand t'es tout rouge?

Le plus jeune l'embrassa pour le faire taire, et l'autre approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour récupérer leur souffle puis ils retournèrent à leurs films.

Quelques heures plus tards, Wilson baillait à s'en décrocher la machoire puis House le déplaça légèrement et se releva, avala deux pillules et alla chercher le fauteuil et le mit juste à côté du canapé.

Wilson: Greg, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

House: Désolé ma belle mais je ne peux pas vraiment te porter dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée donc tu va être obligé de t'assoir dans ce fauteuil pour que je t'emmenne dans notre lit.

Wilson: D'abord je ne suis pas une fille! et de deux notre lit?!

House: Bien sûr tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser dormir tout seul dans le salon alors que t'as pas arrêter de me réveiller à cause de tes cauchemards? Je te rappelle que j'ai mal à ma jambe je ne vais pas m'amuser a faire des allé-retours entre mon lit et ici!

Wilson: Oui bien sûr, tu ne fais sa seulement pour mon intéret et non pour m'avoir dans ton lit.

House: Il y a de ça aussi.

Il l'aida à s'assoir sur le fauteuil et ils allèrent dans la chambre.


End file.
